choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement, Book 2
Rules of Engagement, Book 2 is the second book of the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. It succeeds its first book, Rules of Engagement, Book 1, and is followed by Rules of Engagement, Book 3, and a spin-off, Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Summary In line to a multi-million dollar inheritance, your siblings and yourself struggle to complete your respective tasks by the end of the summer. Yours? Get married by the end of the summer. Chapters Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters Tricked into marriage?! Has your ex's deception ruined your chance at finding true love? Chapter 2: Dangerous Liasions Will your sister's hookup with Blake cost her the job... and her inheritance? Chapter 3: London Calling Your sister's abandoned ship, but can she survive her first day at Mansingh Transglobal? Chapter 4: All That Jazz! Are you all dolled up for the Roaring Twenties? Get ready for a time travel date to a secret speakeasy with your bartender suitor! Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise Your brother and his fake girlfriend are forced to compete in a couples' contest. Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart Your sister's success at the restaurant begins to change when an uncompromising new chef takes over. Chapter 7: Reality Bytes Blaire reveals the task for the conference, but will your sister's performance be enough to wow her mentor? Chapter 8: Wining and Dining You and your suitor go on a whirlwind weekend of Napa's sunny vineyards. What will his hometown reveal? Chapter 9: Trials of Love Your suitor's business partner voices doubts about your relationship, while your brother and his fake girlfriend complete the couples' contest! Chapter 10: Royal Pain First impressions are everything, especially when meeting your suitor's royal parents! Meanwhile, your sister races to save her internship! Chapter 11: Hearts Wild What's in the cards for you? Test your luck at the casino among Cordonian royalty! Meanwhile, your sister and Nomade staff visit an island resort. Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances Your brother is approached by a tycoon with an offer, and you confront the fiancee of one of your suitors. Chapter 13: Up in the Air A princely proposal sweeps you off your feet! Meanwhile, your sister returns from London! Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster On the day a food critic is set to visit the restaurant, your sister receives shocking news. Meanwhile, the odds seem to be turning in your favor... Chapter 15: Under the Surface Your brother and his 'girlfriend' argue over their firm's future, while you uncover the bartender's secret. Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love It's party time! Your sister and Nomade staff are planning a romantic gala for cruise passengers. Meanwhile, your Moroccan adventure awaits! Chapter 17: Starry Nights An enchanting evening awaits you in the Moroccan desert, while your sister searches the glittering streets of LA for Audrey. Chapter 18: Moment of Truth Your brother must finally make a decision on Jefferson's offer, while you think over your marriage options. Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never The night of the Gala finally arrives! Love is in the air... But are you and your siblings all in? Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides As the Gala continues, your sister reveals the truth to Blake and Carter, while your aunt's secret comes to light. Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes As the Gala ends, the time for decisions has come. Whose proposal will you accept? Gallery RoE Bk2 Ch1 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 1 sneak peek RoE Bk2 Ch4 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 4 sneak peek RoE Bk2 Ch7 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 7 sneak peek RoE Bk2 Ch9 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 9 sneak peek RoE Bk2 Ch17 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 17 sneak peek RoE Bk2 Ch21 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 21 (Book 2 Finale) sneak peek BusinessmanandEuopeanGuyCutOutsforPB.png|ROE LIs on display at PB Headquarters BusinessmanandEuopeanGuyCutOutsforPBROE.png|Life Size Cut outs of European Guy and Business Guy at Pixelberry HQ proposing ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring part of ROE Book 2 Cover RoEFamilyPhotoWithNana.PNG|Nana w/ her grandkids at the Grand Canyon, Arizona, USA Trivia * Rules of Engagement, Book 2 was the longest book in the game, with 21 chapters. However, this record was broken by ''The Royal Romance, Book 3'', and Across the Void with 22 chapters respectively. * In Chapter 1, when Main Character talks to Business Guy, depending on the answer you pick, she will say that she hopes his "friend is some kind of Erin Brockovich". ** Alternatively, she can call him Mr. Grey in a reference to Fifty Shades of Grey, and he will answer "I may have just turned fifty shades of red". * In Chapter 3, Party-Girl Sister makes a reference to the movie Back to the Future. * In Chapter 4, the two actors at the theater share a resemblance to Trystan Blake and Rose Blake, characters from The Crown & The Flame series. * In Chapter 7, Bookish Sister says that a sentence by Blaire Hall could be used as a tagline for a Mad Max video game, probably referring to the game from 2015. Depending on your choices, she can also reference writer Aldous Huxley who wrote Brave New World. Paolo mentions the movie Matrix and compares himself to the White Martians, either referring to the White Martians from DC comics or the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barsoom#White_Martians White Martians from the Barsoom series] by Edgar Rice Burroughs. * In Chapter 11, Ryan Summers, Alyssa Griffin, Cassandra Leigh, and Ana De Luca, characters from the Most Wanted series, make cameo appearances. * In Chapter 12, Edgar Lucas, Gabriel Amarne, and Helene Leventis make cameo appearances if Brother and Elena play a The Crown & The Flame arcade game (premium scene). Brother can play as Val, the Mechataur, a Stormholt soldier, an Aurelian guard or Will Jackson, while Elena always chooses the Bear and calls herself Bearlena. * In Chapter 14, Brother mentions the movie The Exorcist. ** In the same chapter, depending on your choices, Carter will make a reference to John Wick. * In Chapter 17, Mirasol Bautista, Reza Fassihi, Nikhil Mantha, Jamal Grady, and Todd, characters from the Most Wanted series, make cameo appearances. * On September 22, 2018, it was revealed that all of the Rules of Engagement books received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers in the Choices App. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Rules of Engagement, Book 2 Choices. Category:Stories Category:Rules of Engagement Category:Romance Category:Multiple Points of View